Behind the pretty smile
by The Queen of Death
Summary: Lily is kind, smart and, in most opinions, perfect. But people don't know the real her that her friends know, the funny, sarcastic, bitchy Lily Evans. Many twists, turns and weird relationships.
1. Those nerds and those Jocks

Title: Behind the pretty smile  
  
Summary: Lily is kind, smart and, in most opinions, perfect. But people don't know the real her that her friends know, the funny, sarcastic, bitchy Lily Evans. Many twists, turns and weird relationships.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise from the books, which belong to Joanne Rowling. So everything you know belongs to her and the rest??? ME!  
  
A/N: Hey I couldn't remember whether J.K put Sirius's mother's name in the book so I made it up in the story ok. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 1: Those nerds and those jocks  
  
Lillian Marie Evans was born without a father. Her mother died a few hours after she was born, making her an orphan. Lily grew up with a strict couple Jeff Evans, a dentist, and Josephine Evans. They had another daughter that was 2 years older then Lily.  
  
Because of them Lily was quite strict herself.... most the time at least. When Lily was with her friends she would let free and do what she wished. Lily didn't know what her parents were like but she knew that one of them had red hair and one had green eyes. Because she had these.  
  
Her blood red hair sat on her shoulders and her emerald green eyes just shocked people. Lily wasn't selfish infact she would give her life for somebody else. A lot of the kids from school had decided that Lily was strict and cruel.  
  
She was also known as the ice maiden. When people realised she wouldn't give James Potter two seconds of her time, they dropped right off trying to become friends with her or trying to at least get to know her.  
  
Then there was Sky Erina. Lily's best friend. Sky and Lily had been best friends since they met on the Hogwarts express on their first day. Sky's mother, Faith, moved out when she was seven leaving her and her older sister August with their father, Ryan.  
  
Ryan remarried when Sky was 13 to a woman older then him named Karri. Karri didn't like Sky making it hard for her as Karri adored August. Sky was nothing like her father in personality and looks. While Ryan had light brown hair and brown eyes, Sky like her mother had black hair to her chin and crystal blue eyes.  
  
Sky was the flirty one of the group. She had, had about 13 boyfriends in her time at Hogwarts. Lily couldn't blame Sky for the way she acted. If she looked like Sky she would do the exact same thing, she told Sky once.  
  
Lily wasn't sure of many of the things that Sky had done but she was sure that Sky wasn't perfect like her father thought. Lily knew for a fact, Sky told her, that Sky wasn't a virgin. Lily had been angry with her and flipped out and ever since then Sky hardly came back to the room every night.  
  
Next was Daniella Kelly. The smarty pants of the bunch. Daniella's parents were both former professors of Hogwarts. Lucas Kelly head of Potions and Tatiana Kelly defence against the dark arts.  
  
Because of Daniella's parents both knowing a lot about Hogwarts projects and assignments Daniella was the smartest one of the group. She didn't have much common sense like Lily and Sky though.  
  
Unlike Lily and Sky, Daniella could maintain a long-term relationship. Like with her current boyfriend Amos Diggory. They had been dating since fourth year. Daniella was probably the most selfish of the group even though she had to share all her things with her 12-year-old sister Sabrina Kelly.  
  
Daniella was very pretty as well with her blonde hair that just fell past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Daniella was also a bit of a whinger and was always telling the other girls that she was ugly when they all knew she was one of the most gorgeous girls in Hogwarts.  
  
And last but not least was Tyler Grant, the wild one of the group. Tyler had naturally brown hair but when she was 14 she died it a dark blue colour like her eyes. Tyler lived with her father and mother. Warner and Denise Grant.  
  
Although Tyler was an only child she had a hard life. Being the poorest out of all the girls. Tyler was also the shortie of the group. Evan though she was beautiful no one was interested in her.  
  
Tyler may have been the loud one but she was the most caring of them as well. Her friends paid no attention to the other kids who teased her for not being able to afford new robes. They loved her for being her.  
  
And together these girls were the nerds of Hogwarts. People classified them as freaks because they were a rare mix of girls that were great friends. Lily was the bitch, Sky was called the slut, Daniella was named the smart- ass and Tyler was named poor-girl. It didn't worry them though they just took what they got and dealt with it while they were alone.  
  
And today the four girls sat in a compartment together heading back to Hogwarts for their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"August was so pissed off this morning when I asked her what happened between her and Potter in the holidays, in front of dad," Sky said starting the conversation off as the train started to move "what did she say?" Lily asked curiously "nothing" Sky said pulling a cranky face. The four girls started laughing.  
  
"August really makes me angry sometimes" Sky said as she watched Tyler read through her book 'once upon a time' Lily laughed a bit "we can tell" she muttered. It was a known fact that Sky and her sister August from Ravenclaw didn't get on well at all.  
  
"She isn't as bad as Petunia" Lily commented, Sky nodded at this "you're right she isn't as bad as her" Sky said ripping Tyler's book out of her hands "give it back" Tyler said making a grab for the book.  
  
Lily started laughing as Daniella shook her head "you are very mean Sky, just give it back" she said as Sky held the book high above Tyler's head. "Oh give it back to the little baby" they heard a voice from the door say, the four girls turned to the Marauders. Sky thrust the book back into Tyler's hand.  
  
James Potter stood leaning against the door. His black hair messed up and hanging in his face, hazel eyes scanning the girls in the room and his mouth formed a smirk.  
  
James Potter was the leader of group. Just by looking at them you would be able to tell who was the leader. Considering he strutted ahead of the other three where ever they went. James Potter was the boy every girl wanted. He had looks, money and popular friends. He also had a gorgeous brother Boyd who was a year above him.  
  
James Parents. Shannon and Timothy favoured Boyd over James. Because James was always the troublemaker while Boyd, 17, was the smart businessman. Who wanted to work for the ministry like his father. James preferred action.  
  
Girls may have drooled over James Potter but Lily Evans and her friends despised him more then anyone else living on earth.  
  
And how could anyone forget James Potter's sidekick. Sirius Black. The only one who could control James. Sirius the player of the group was the best looking boy in Hogwarts. Although his younger brother Regulus wasn't far behind him.  
  
Sirius parents Neleus and Phanessa absolutely despised their oldest son who had ran away that summer holidays. Although Sirius was the best looking boy in Hogwarts with his messy black hair and deep brown eyes, girls couldn't help but hate a part of him. The player in him turned some girls off.  
  
Although Sky hated Sirius Black, Lily and James were the only ones who knew that the two frequently had sex. Sky hated Sirius and that's what she stuck to. The sex was nothing they told Lily and James when their best friends caught them. It kills time was another reason and Lily didn't dare argue with her best friend.  
  
And then there is the boys mentor Remus Lupin. The sensible and sweet guy that girls swooned over with his neat brown hair and brown eyes girls found him irresistible. They all believed him to be the cute that done nothing wrong.  
  
Remus happened to be the opposite with girls; he broke hearts left and right. He wasn't as bad as Sirius or James but he could have been kinder when leaving the girls wanting for more.  
  
The girls had a soft spot for Remus as his father died when he was five years old and he was left with his Mother Hilary and his twin brother Romulus who was sorted into Ravenclaw for his extreme intelligence.  
  
Although Remus was smart he could never measure up to his brother Romulus who had his whole future planned out. Remus just went with the flow.  
  
And then the last of the group was Peter Pettigrew. The tag along. The follower. That little guy. Whatever people called him he was just a kid who stalked the Marauders till their fourth year when the boys finally let him in the group.  
  
Peter was the shortest of the group with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. His rosy red cheeks were 'the cutest' girls would say as they seen the short boy walk through the halls. He wasn't exactly over weight just a bit pudgy. Peter may have not been as well known as the others but he got his far share of girls.  
  
Peter was the only kid in the group that was an only child and that made it harder for him because when the others would whinge about their brothers he would sit there wishing he had a brother to annoy or whinge about.  
  
Some of it was all right for Peter though, because Sirius would go to Peter to whinge about his mother, as Peter also liked to whinge about his mother.  
  
Together these boys formed the marauders. Lily, Sky, Daniella and Tyler liked to call them those pompous jocks.  
  
Sky smirked as she scanned Sirius who had gotten a lot taller over the summer and had finally cut his hair so it was now spiked. James was a bit bulkier and his hair had gotten longer. Remus didn't look any different and Peter had failed at spiking his hair.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Black" Sky said spitting out his name "Shut your trap Erina" James said entering the compartment and taking a seat next to Tyler and flinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So Tyler dear, are you dating anyone?" he asked as Lily and Sky watched with glaring eyes. Tyler shook her head quickly "well I can help you there. Remy here has a twin brother as you may know, and he is looking for a girlfriend," James said watching Tyler think.  
  
Lily started to laugh, "you don't think she would be that desperate do you?" Lily asked laughing in between her words. James raised his eyebrow at Tyler "what's his name?" she asked seriously.  
  
Suddenly Lily and Sky stopped laughing and started choking. A huge grin formed over Daniella's and James's face "Romulus. He is smarter then Remus and better looking" James said nodding his head.  
  
"They are identical twins idiot" Sky spat "I'll get back to you" James said jumping up. The four boys' walked out. The other three girls turned their heads to Tyler "what the hell?" Sky asked loudly "I think it's nice that Tyler is getting a date" Daniella commented "put a cork in it Kelly" Lily spat.  
  
"Romulus is the most egocentric and manipulative person in all of Hogwarts" Sky said sitting on the opposite side of the compartment "so what, I have never had a boyfriend before except when I was 7 and that was my cousin" Tyler said flipping her hair at Sky.  
  
Sky glared at Tyler and threw herself back I her seat. Lily groaned and sat next to Sky while Daniella picked up a notepad and started scribbling away.  
  
~! ~!  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked my first chapter. I myself am quite proud of it. I accept flames and constructive criticism. So read and review and tell me what you think of the first chappie.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
We meet Romulus.  
  
Tyler changes her hair.  
  
The first hogsmeade weekend is planned 


	2. Meeting Romulus

Title: Behind the pretty smile  
  
A/N: Thanks: Plaidly lush: I used to as well, but I waited to long and couldn't be bothered to finish. Anyway I wont do that to you. I'll probably update whenever I can. And Rhiannon I'm glad u like it and u also remind me a lot of a friend of mine  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Romulus  
  
It was 2 days after they had arrived back at Hogwarts and James had planned for Tyler to meet Romulus. They were going to have dinner together at the great hall on Ravenclaw's table. Lily and Sky had been rather angry with James when he told Tyler 'change your hair it looks ridiculous'. Tyler listened to him and was now sitting in the bathroom changing her hair colour.  
  
'Lily calm down' Sky said, watching Lily kick her mattress, from Daniella's bed 'and you hold still' she muttered hitting Daniella over the head with a brush. How do I look?' the three girls heard a voice from the bathroom door. They all looked towards Tyler who was standing at the door. Her normally blue hair that came just past her shoulders was now sitting on her shoulders, slightly curled and it's original light brown.  
  
She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a light blue cardigan over the top of a lacy white shirt. Sky looked her up and down "like a moron" she said truthfully "we're going to bloody dinner not a tea party" she added. Tyler glared at her friend.  
  
"Romulus likes sophisticated girls" Tyler said smartly "who told you that, James?" Lily asked as she watched her friend pick up her book and throw it on her bed. Tyler smiled one last smile, before walking out the door. Lily just shrugged and climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
~!~  
  
When Lily, Sky and Daniella walked into the Great hall they spotted Tyler straight away, she was sitting with a tall boy that looked like Remus just taller and skinnier.  
  
Sky stuck her nose in the air and walked towards the Gryffindor, tripping on a fifth year's foot on the way. Lily and Daniella were closely behind her.  
  
The three girls sat right up the end of the great hall. Far away from The Marauders and Tyler who was now giggling at something Romulus's friend had said.  
  
"He probably told her his cat died three days ago" Sky said pouring chicken soup into her bowl "don't be cruel. Maybe he is really nice" Daniella said raising an eyebrow at Lily who was on the verge of laughter.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Is Evans about to laugh?" James Potter asked as he sat down next to Sky. Lily's mouth went the straightest it had ever been "go away Potter. You are definitely not welcome here" lily spat while stabbing at her steak with her knife.  
  
James rolled his eyes as Sirius and Remus sat down. Lily shoved the steak in her mouth "gross" she screeched as she spat the small piece of meat out of her mouth.  
  
"It's a piece of meat!" Peter said as he sat down next to Lily "this is your fault" Lily squeaked as she pointed her knife at James "I almost ate a poor little lamb" she said letting a few sobs come out. Sky just laughed as she stuffed her face with chicken "excuse me" Lily said rising from the table and bolting from the hall.  
  
"She'll get over it" Sky said shrugging it off "I'm going to go see how she is!" Daniella said also rising but grabbing a chicken leg quickly and running off after Lily.  
  
~!~  
  
"Lil's are you alright?" Daniella asked from the other side of the room. The door flung open and Lily was standing at the door eating a sausage sandwich "hey" she said smiling "hmm. Just what I expected from you" Daniella said pushing her way into the room "what? If I didn't get away from Potter I would have throttled him" she said stuffing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth.  
  
"Hello you faking slut" Lily faced Sky and Tyler. Tyler had a small smile on her face and seemed dazed. She walked over to her bed and flopped onto it "shut up" Lily said and jumped on Tyler's bed "what happened?" she asked Tyler. She ignored Lily "fine" Lily spat and climbed onto her own bed.  
  
"I'm going out" Sky said as she grabbed a jacket "I'll come" Lily said picking up her jacket "You will?" Sky asked raising her eyebrows "Yes" Lily said "I need some fresh air" she added.  
  
"O k then. Dan I forgot to tell you the first Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks, Ty's going with Rommy and us three can hang out" Sky said and opened the door she tried to close it before Lily came out but Lily was to quick for her.  
  
Sky walked downstairs with Lily "Lil's are you trying to get me caught or something?" Sky asked Lily shook her head "where we off to?" she asked. Sky glared at Lily and started walking up the boys staircase, Lily still followed.  
  
Lily stifled a laugh as she entered the bedroom Sirius was laying on the bed with a towel over him. He seen Lily and quickly pulled his sheets over him. Lily noticed the other beds had their hangings closed.  
  
Sirius frowned "um?" he uttered surprised at seeing Lily in their "what are you doing in here?" he asked watching Sky who was glaring at Lily "came to hang out" Lily laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
~!~  
  
"Last night was so fun" Lily said sarcastically as they walked along the corridors towards the great hall for breakfast. Sky rolled her eyes "what did ya do?" Daniella asked "we went into the boys dorm and played some wizards chess" Sky muttered angrily "really?" Tyler asked "yeah Potter wasn't there, he was with some Ravenclaw so it was all good" Lily said cheerfully.  
  
All through breakfast Sky was silent and Lily talked about the games they played last night "I wish you had invited me" Daniella stated jealously "ah well, there's always tonight" Lily piped up, Sky's eyes snapped open "great" she squeaked out.  
  
"What's out fi-" Lily started but was cut off as a tall handsome boy strode over to her and shoved her out of the way " Charlotte" he said leaning down and hugging Tyler "Romulus" Tyler said pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Rommy meet my adorable friends Lillian, Sky-Anne and Daniella" The three girls reluctantly shook the boys, who looked exactly like Remus but a bit taller, hand "pleasure to meet such good friends of Charlotte" he said before turning to Tyler "by dear" he pecked her on the cheek again.  
  
"Charlotte?" Lily asked as Romulus rounded a corner "he likes my middle name so what" Tyler said shrugging "hey listen, never call me by my full name again" Sky said violently Tyler rolled her eyes and strode ahead "I have divination you have transfiguration" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
James asks Lily out. Will she say yes  
  
Sirius and Sky have a run-in  
  
A/N; I hoped you liked it 


	3. A detention

Title: Behind the pretty smile  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. It's the reviews that keep me going. I'm really glad you like it. There isn't much L/J now but it will get better. I promise. Also instead of writing 'great story' or 'update soon' in the reviews can you write what you like about it or ask me questions because I want to thank you and it gets boring when I just say 'thanks.  
  
Chapter 3: A Detention  
  
It was the last lesson of the day; Potions, Lily was partnered up with Geraldine Weston from Slytherin. Sky was with Sirius. Daniella was with James and Tyler was partnered with Pedro Taree.  
  
"Geraldine you're doing it all wrong" Lily said snatching the onion root out of Geraldine's hands. Geraldine quickly grabbed Lily's arm "so pretty for a mud blood" she hissed in Lily's ear "Weston!" Lily spat "back off" she wrenched her hand out of Geraldine's grasp.  
  
Geraldine smiled at Lily who was chopping furiously at the onion roots. Over the other side of the room a fight was about to start between Sirius and Sky.  
  
"Give me the bloody rats tail" Sky said putting her hand out to Sirius "what if I don't want to?" Sirius replied cockily "I'll have to rip every strand of hair off your body then! Wont I?" Sky stated while wearing a fake smile, Sirius grinned "I spose" he muttered spinning the tail round and round "stop that" Sky growled reaching for the tail but as she went to grab it, it flew into another cauldron; Snapes cauldron.  
  
Snape didn't notice as he had his back to them. Sky's hand flew to her mouth and Sirius started laughing "Shut up you retard" Sky screeched while slapping Sirius across the back of he head "he is going to get in trouble now for adding extra rats tail" Sky said pointing her finger at Sirius's chest "not our problem" he shrugged.  
  
"You two out now" they heard a rough voice from behind them, they turned around to face the professor "yes sir" They muttered and walked out quietly it all changed when the got outside.  
  
"You bloody moron!" Sky yelled and jumped from her spot to where Sirius was standing, knocking his down she grabbed him by the throat "Sky stop" she heard behind her, letting go she faced Daniella, Lily and James "what's going on?" James asked "we were just" Sky started but was lost for words "detention the lot of you" Professor said, walking out of the classroom "Black and Sky for disturbing my class, Potter" he spat James's last name "for leaving the classroom without permission "and Evans and Daniella for not stopping a fight" Lily went to argue but thought better of it.  
  
~!~  
  
Lily, Daniella and Sky slowly walked towards their destination; Filch's office. They were yet to find out what their punishments were, for this afternoons event.  
  
"My first detention ever" Lily uttered, still shocked by what happened "oh get over it, you annoying little whinger" Sirius who was walking behind called out "shut your trap or you wont get any tonight" Sky hissed, but grabbed her mouth as everyone came to a halt "dinner I mean. You won't get dinner if you don't shut up" She said cautiously. Daniella blinked but kept walking while James and Lily had a silent giggle to themselves.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Sirius whispered as he grabbed Sky's arm "want to bet on it. There are a hundred guys in this school I could go to tonight" She barked and strutted ahead.  
  
"Finally" they heard a growl and Filch stepped out behind a statue "you all have to serve detention tonight I suppose?" he muttered "you two will be cleaning the trophy room" he said pointing at James and Lily "you will be cleaning the library" he said pointing a wrinkly finger at Sky and Daniella "and you have a little surprise in store" he motioned for Sirius, then rubbed his pocket. Sirius gulped "go" he demanded and four of them walked away while the other stayed.  
  
~!~  
  
Lily walked into the trophy room with a panicked James behind her "what's the matter?" she spat, she was sick of him whimpering "it's just I'm worried about Sirius" he whispered, Lily rolled her eyes "I'm sure Sirius can take car of himself" she muttered and sat down on the ground with her bucket.  
  
"Last time Filch pulled the back of our pants down and whipped us on the butts" James said "35 times each" Lily closed her eyes "bad mental image" she muttered angrily "it cained" he screeched rubbing his butt.  
  
"Just do your side and I'll do mine" she said pushing his bucket towards him "fine" he muttered picking up the bucket, James smiled to himself as he eyed the bucket then Lily "Oh Lily" he whispered "what?" Lily said turning around and was hit in the face with a gush of water.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Lily laughed at something James said and pushed him, they were both drenched in water "you can be nice when you want to be" Lily giggled "I can be charming to" he said and jumped down in front of her "Lily will you please accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend" Lily's smile vanished from her face and she raised her hand bringing it hard on James's face "no" she screeched and ran ahead.  
  
James pulled a face "that would be right, wouldn't it?" he muttered to himself "what would be right" a voice asked from behind James, He turned around "don't worry... YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" He screamed and pretended to cry, Sirius joined him.  
  
~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Lily had agreed to go with Sky after a lot of convincing. She was still very angry with James for asking her out when she had thought him to be a little more considerate then how he acted those last few minutes they were together.  
  
Tyler, or Charlotte if you like, had decided to go to Hogsmeade with Romulus and his friends while Daniella was going with Amos, Gilderoy Lockhart and Gilderoy's girlfriend, Ellen Wynn.  
  
Lily and Sky waved to Daniella, who was wearing a pair of black pants and a cream jacket, as she skipped off with Ellen, towards their boyfriends. Who were talking to the other boys in their year.  
  
Lily watched Tyler who was dressed very slutty, in a tight, dark, purple mini skirt and a low v neck shirt hang off Romulus's arm "what happened to him liking sophisticated girls?" Sky asked thinking along the same lines as Lily "have no idea" Lily muttered, looking herself up. She was wearing a short denim skirt just above her knees and a red turtle neck long sleeved top. Sky was wearing jeans and a dark brown jacket.  
  
"What will we do today?" Sky asked climbing into an empty carriage "dunno". What do you want to do?" Lily replied "well seen as how there is going to be a ball. Christmas ball. We will shop for robes" Sky said Lily smiled "I didn't know about this ball" she laughed "now you do" Sky finished as the compartment door slid open and James walked inside, he nodded, Sirius came in after him.  
  
A girl went to climb in as well but Sky stood in front of her "sorry no room" she muttered and gave the girl a shove sending her crashing into another girls "they are our dates" Sirius said helping the girls back in "did I ruin your hair?" Sky asked sarcastically "no of course not" the blonde forcefully said "damn" Lily and Sky muttered together as the two girls climbed on James and Sirius's laps.  
  
"Girls this is Li-" but the brunette cut James off "we know who they are" she seethed. Lily smiled "sorry I don't recall your name, are you unpopular?" Sky asked, Lily let out a laugh "no. My names Annelise Durham and this is Catarina Pinker" one girl said "It was so nice of you to inform us with that useless piece of information' Lily mumbled as the carriage started to move "hold on ladies" James said standing up and grabbing Lily's arm, he opened the door and pushed her out jumping out after.  
  
"Claps for Potter, now how the hell do we get to Hogsmeade "I'm giving you one chance Evans, be nice to them or else" he grabbed her arm and threw open another carriages door and pushed her inside then climbed in himself.  
  
James shut the door then turned to face six wands. All slytherin wands "you seem to get me into more and more trouble" Lily smiled.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Will the slytherins do something or not  
  
And will Lily and Sky be nice to Annelise and Catarina.  
  
Also Remus falls for someone 


	4. A bumpy ride

Title: Behind the pretty smile  
  
A/N: Hello my wonderful reviewers, you almost make me cry. I was so happy to get so many reviews so let me thank every on from the last 2 chappies;  
  
Tbjdancer: Um... I don't even know where to find 'the ultimate guide to the secrets and mysteries of Harry Potter' but I am definitely going to buy it. Sounds good!!! I am so very pleased you like it dear (sorry my friends over and we have been talking like poppy ding-dongs)  
  
Pan Weasley Kent: Thanks. I will. I love you too Lovey dovey.  
  
KitKatAS: Thanks a heap, reviews keep me going.  
  
Heather12345: No I wasn't really but who cares I will now. I'll ask one question at the end from now on and u has to vote for the answer. Okey doke? I'm happy you find my story a good read.  
  
Crazyperson27: Thanks; sometimes I'm scared of trying to write funny things. Because I'm afraid you guys will think its just stupid.  
  
MWPP: Couldn't write your whole name, just lazy, sorry. Heres more. Keep reading.  
  
Lily Bell: I know I seem to be getting nowhere. In the next few chappies there should be sum L/J Action.  
  
James flower: Thanks and your welcome, I guess?!?!?  
  
Hyper Fairy Queen: Howdy!!! Heres more, glad you like it  
  
Worcester chick: I'm trying to make Lily as rude as possible in this chapter, and she will get a little more wild in this chappie as well.  
  
Kat: Thank you, hope you keep reading  
  
Plaidly Lush: my cousin's name is Charlotte and she is so posh so I called her that cause it sounds like a posh name. Sorry to those wild younglings that's names are Charlotte.  
  
Chapter 4: A bumpy ride  
  
James shut the door then turned to face six wands. All slytherin wands "you seem to get me into more and more trouble" Lily smiled, James smiled back "ha ha ha, you are so funny, now let me sort this out, I can make any Slytherin change their mind" he whispered so only she would hear.  
  
James looked over at the beholder of the wand. Lucius Malfoy. James grimaced "we are doomed" he muttered, "Excuse me mr Malfoy could you please let Potter and myself go?" Lily asked lowering one boys wand so she could see his face, he laughed "no!" he said simply.  
  
James looked at him "okay then how about you let me go? By all means keep her," He said jabbing his thumb in Lily's direction. Lily grabbed it "I don't think so Potter" she mumbled angrily "if you had just went out with me when I asked this wouldn't have happened" Lily shook her head "oh so it's my fault now is it? Because I distinctly remember someone throwing me out of a compartment" Lily started then looked around the room "that had warmer company" she finished "oh for chr-" James started but another voice cut him off "Put a CORK in it".  
  
"Snivelus" James stated proudly "James now is not the time to go insulting our host's" Lily muttered. The six boys pushed Lily and James into a seat "Listen you little mudblood" he began "how rude don't ever call a lady that again" James said jumping to his feet, Malfoy put his wand a James's throat "okay" he whimpered and sat down.  
  
"Malfoy or Lupsus, whatever your name is, please just let us go. I have only heard the 'Mudblood speech' 2 million times already" Lily said angrily "yes and I have a beautiful girl waiting for me" James said "oh and may I add my best friend is sitting with 2 no-brainers and 1 thick-headed Black" Lily said. James sighed "great Lily" he whispered as a boy stepped forward.  
  
"A thick-headed Black huh?" he asked, he looked remarkably like Sirius "yes. What's it to you?" she asked "I don't like my brother but never insult the Black name again" he brought his fist back then threw it forward into the window as James had pushed Lily out the compartment door. He went to climb out as well but someone grabbed his feet.  
  
People in other carriages started to put their heads out the window watching Lily Evans, head girl, chase after a carriage trying to pull James Potter, head boy, out. Finally when James came loose he tumbled out on top of Lily. James stared at her for a minute before they heard a voice "James!" they called, they looked up to Remus and Peter. Peter was laughing and Remus was shaking his head.  
  
They jumped up as the dor to Remus's compartment sild open and jumped in "what were you doing?" Peter asked as Lily and James sat down "long story" James muttered, thinking back to moments ago when Lily looked helpless. Remus smiled "right then, anyone up for exploding snap?".  
  
~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
Lily pushed her way out of the carriage first, and ran towards her old carriage. Sky was standing there looking around for her "what happened?" she asked as she approached Lily "nothing that will brighten up your dull life" Lily replied, Sky glared at her.  
  
"Well thanks a bunch for leaving me with those two bimbos" Sky said sarcastically "my pleasure" Lily muttered while watching Annelise jump onto James's back "oh puh-lease" she muttered to herself "let's go shopping" she stated firmly to Sky, Sky shrugged.  
  
"Evans! Evans" Lily turned around, Annelise and Catarina were running towards them "what happened to my Jamsie he is acting all strange and angry. You..you bitch" Annelise. Lily smiled, shrugged and shoulder barged Annelise as she walked pass. Sky followed suit.  
  
"Wait one minute!" Sky said and ran over to James and Sirius who had now joined Annelise and Catarina "Potter, Lily said she is planning a ball for Christmas" the other two girls gasped "and we thought we would let you in on one of the rules; no dogs" Sky nodded at Annelise and Catarina.  
  
Before she could see their reactions she walked away silently. But started laughing, away from them, with Lily who heard the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
Lily squeaked as the old lady at the robe shop pulled her dress tighter "ow" Lily whispered as the door bell rang and Daniella walked in "Lils what are you doing here?" she was with her Ravenclaw friends. Lily rolled her eyes "James and I are planning a ba..ball" She said as the woman pulled even tighter. Lily put her hand up, meaning for Daniella to wait.  
  
"Madam I don't think corsets are for me" Lily said clenching her teeth, the woman sighed and started ripping it off "how cool, I'm going to find a dress, come" she said to Ellen and the two girls ran off leaving Amos and Gilderoy outside.  
  
Just before Lily went back into the change rooms to change Sky came out, in a long dress to her ankles, it was a creamy colour, with no straps. It was tight around her chest but flowed below her waist.  
  
"Whadda ya think?" she asked "its gorgeous" gushed Daniella as she came out in a knee length princess dress, that was fairy floss pink. Just as she said this James, Sirius , Remus, Annelise and Catarina waltzed in. Remus watched Daniella with wide eyes. His mouth formed an 'o'.  
  
"Yuk that's gross" Sirius said grabbing the material of Daniella's dress, she smiled "oh well, there's always more and she walked back into the change room. Remus walked up behind Sirius and slapped him on the back of the head "good one" he muttered.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Should Sky buy that dress or buy a new one?  
  
Lily and James action  
  
And someone gets injured in Quidditch.  
  
A/N: Howdy, sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Ciao 


End file.
